happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifty and Shifty's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Lifty and Shifty with every other main character in the show. Overview Lifty and Shifty are normally seen as criminals by the other characters, as they are known to steal from them on a regular basis. On occasion, however, the other characters show friendship towards the two raccoons and vice versa. Relationships Cuddles They appear in the same episode on several occasions but rarely interact. Their prime interaction is Junk in the Trunk, in which they get Cuddles to help them with their scheme until they steal his pet mouse and get him killed. In a rare moment of concern for others, Lifty and Shifty attempt to save him in Claw. They were also suppose to eat dinner with in Kringle Feast and go trick-or-treating with him in Remains to be Seen. STV1E12.3 Three pulling rope.png|Cuddles helps Lifty and Shifty. Helpme!.png|Lifty and Shifty try to help Cuddles. Giggles Giggles' only main interaction with Lifty and Shifty occurs in Gems the Breaks, in which she and Petunia are tied up while Lifty and Shifty steal their lemonade stand and the profits made from it. They also appear trick-or-treating with other characters in Remains to be Seen. Toothy Lifty and Shifty take advantage of Toothy in Junk in the Trunk in order to steal his tortoise. They also appear at a dinner party together sitting opposite each other in Kringle Feast and trick-or-treat in Remains to be Seen, implying somewhat of a friendship. Furthermore, they are both awed by his singing in Class Act. STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png|They're stealing Toothy's tortoise! ClAct84.png|Lifty and Shifty are awed by Toothy's singing. Toothy_and_cuddles.jpg|Lifty and Shifty at a dinner table with Toothy and Cuddles. Lumpy Due to his low intelligence, Lifty and Shifty steal from Lumpy more so than they do from any other character. As a result, the three are normally not on good terms with each other. However, they demonstrate a friendship in episodes such as The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, and Doggone It. Comebacktohelp.png|"Is he okay?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 62.png|Lifty and Shifty stole Lumpy's elephant. WTracks138.png|Lumpy attempting to save Lifty and Shifty. Petunia Lifty and Shifty hide and scavenge a thrown away lamp in the dumpster of Petunia's lamp store in As You Wish. They also tie her and Giggles up in Gems the Breaks. On a positive note, they go appear in groups in Kringle Feast and Remains to be Seen. Asyouwish_petunia04.png|Petunia found a broken lamp. STV1E5.2 Found the magic lamp.png|And of course they steal it. Handy They have stolen from Handy in Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain. They do however attempt to help Handy get off a stranded island with a raft in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. ~Happy_Tree_Friends_-_8_-_Wheelin_and_Dealin.png|Lifty & Shifty vs. Handy. Gasstation.png|Handy's car is about to be stolen by Lifty and Shifty. Nutty Lifty and Shifty take advantage of Nutty's addiction on several occasions. In Dunce Upon a Time, they trick Nutty into swapping his cow for their magic jelly beans. In the False Alarm episode, they nearly kill Nutty after dropping a truck full of candy on him, but considering how Nutty ended up at hospital rather than dead, it is possible that they saved Nutty. After Nutty is cured of his addiction, they provide him with a new one in order to gain more of his money. Nutty even chases them down when he needs more video games, killing them in process. In Swelter Skelter, they kill Nutty (possibly on accident) in order to get his ice cream. S3E11 Longleg.png|Lifty and Shifty try to steal Nutty's ice cream. Nutty_with_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|"Do you want to buy something?" Vgffgyty.png|Lifty and Shifty make another deal with Nutty. Sniffles Lifty and Shifty provide Sniffles and the other islanders with a raft in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. However, they take the magic lamp, along with his arms in As You Wish, with Lifty even snickering at him as he suffers. Pop Lifty and Shifty steal from Pop twice, in Easy For You to Sleigh and in Who's to Flame?. Ls3.PNG|Lifty and Shifty steal Pop's wallet. Sleight_8.jpg|Now they steal Pop's and Cub's Christmas tree. Cub Their closest onscreen interaction is in As You Wish when Lifty runs over Cub's body, Shifty can even be seen looking at Cub as they run him over. They were also supposed to eat dinner together in Kringle Feast. Flaky Flaky is one of the characters that the duo haven't stole from. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, they provide a raft for her and the other characters to escape from the island, though this ends when Flaky pops the raft with her quills. They also use her to make fake snow in Class Act, much to her obvious dismay. The Mole Lifty and Shifty will steal from The Mole like any other character, examples being Buns of Steal, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), and Don't Yank My Chain. S4E3 Buns of Steal 2.png|Lifty and Shifty are going to steal The Mole's buns. Dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|They stole The Mole's and Handy's car. Disco Bear It's unknown as to whether or not Disco Bear and the duo are truly enemies. In Sea What I Found, Lifty and Shifty steal his submarine and kill him in the process, but Disco Bear doesn't know it's them. He also makes a friendly deal with them in Easy Comb, Easy Go, which is also the last time Disco Bear is seen with them. Here,_I'll_show_ya!.PNG|Disco Bear and Shifty. Swimsneaking.png|Lifty and Shifty are going to steal Disco Bear's submarine. Russell Lifty and Shifty are clearly not on good terms with Russell, as can be seen in Sea What I Found. Pushed.png|Lifty and Shifty steal Russell's chest. Russell_Angry.png|Russell is angry with them. Each other As is to be expected, Lifty and Shifty work together all the time during their heists. However, it is not unusual for them to betray or mock each other. STV1E12.3 Lifty Shifty High Five.png|"Good job!" Mit20.png|"You need to milk it!" WTracks150.png|Lifty laughing at Shifty's demise. Brotherlybetrayal.png|Shifty betrays Lifty. Mime The kleptomaniac duo steal Mime's (supposedly) imaginary safe in Easy For You to Sleigh. Cro-Marmot Lifty and Shifty kidnap Cro-Marmot in Swelter Skelter, so they are naturally not on good terms with him. S3E11 Fans.png|Lifty and Shifty stole Cro-Marmot. S3E11 That is cold.png|"He caused everything!" Flippy/Fliqpy Much like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty have taken advantage of Flippy. In Easy For You to Sleigh, the thieving duo break into and rob his home, tying him to a chair as he sleeps. The duo become terrified when he flips out and breaks free. On a more positive note, Lifty and Shifty offer to help Flippy and his friends in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Sleight_34.jpg|Lifty and Shifty steal Flippy's TV. 2ndTrails11.png|"Nice!" Splendid They are obvious enemies of Splendid in Gems the Breaks. However, they are seen attending his speech in Wrath of Con, implying that they are fans of the super-squirrel. GTB8.png|"Oh no, Splendid!" S3E7 Splendidfans.png|Lifty and Shifty listen to Splendid's speech. Trivia *They have yet to interact with Pop (When he's alive), Mime, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe